


I Promise

by Hollenka99



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Discussing the adoption of a dog, Dogs, Egoctober, Egoctober 2018, Egotober, Egotober 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Deceit attempts to masquerade as Roman. He gets caught up in a discussion about dogs.Based on a-heist-of-words' Egoctober 2018 prompts.





	I Promise

It was easier when he picked his first disguise. Patton, the personification of morality, was the most logical choice when advocating for lying. However, he couldn't choose him again. It would be too obvious. They would be expecting him to do it.

Logan was a no-go. He would be discovered immediately. He could never imitate Logan's thought processes. It was frustrating that he'd never be able to keep the more analytical of them away. Logan had unmasked him last time, it would likely to be Logan who would expose him once more. Forcing him to shut up would give him away too.

Virgil failed to be fooled in the first place. Deceit saw the frequent glares. And if Virgil sensed something was wrong, he could alert Thomas subconsciously. But to temporarily take his place? It would be beneficial to disarm the alarm system. That said, would Thomas begin dropping oats on his floor again with Anxiety subdued?

Roman, however? Roman could work. He simply had to overexaggerate everything. The Prince was a rather passionate individual. Although, his habit of creating nicknames may present itself as an issue. Deceit wasn't one for nicknames. Comments that could be mistaken for compliments were more his style. In fact, Thomas' Misleading Compliments series was his idea. But, of course, Patton just had to take over with his positivity and messages of self-love.

Yes, Roman could do with a break. The idea of being in such close proximity to Virgil was nice. He could taunt him, make him uncomfortable about their history. He'd have to be subtle with his insults though. Roman had decided to develop a conscience since the whole debacle in Virgil's room.

When he is summoned, Thomas is sat on his floor cross-legged, petting Sacajawea. Due to this, Patton was in his usual state of overexcitement.

"I want to get a dog."  
And there Logan was. "Thomas, I believe we have discussed multiple times why it is irresponsible for you to get a pet."  
"I know."  
"Aw, come on, Logan. Don't you want a dog, even a little bit?" Patton attempted to persuade him.  
"It would be impractical and Thomas does not have a suitable lifestyle for a pet. And, at times, he fails exhibit enough responsibility to care for himself."  
"No I don't."  
"Last night, you attempted to microwave soup-"  
"So? Thomas can heat soup however he wants." Deceit countered.  
"-With the spoon still in the bowl."  
"Oh." He had to admit, that was kind of dumb. How often did this sort of stuff happen when he was busy plotting his next big deception? "I'm sure that would have worked out fine."  
"His microwave could have exploded. Or worse, he could have been badly injured. You know, Patton, if you hadn't distracted him with memories of his birthday, he would have noticed the danger. Instead-"  
"I stopped Thomas from ruining half his kitchen." Virgil grumbled as he joined the discussion.

Thus the three sides began arguing about the incident from the previous night. Thomas must have lowered the volume of their bickering because he was soon scrolling through dog adoption sites.

"You won't regret getting a dog. I promise." Deceit's voice was the only one not involved in the argument. It must have stood out.  
"I don't think I could ever regret having a puppy." He nodded.  
"Wait," Patton's attention switched to dogs again. "You can't have a dog until you pick a name. That one looks like a Honey, he's definitely a Milo. Oh! Pick her. I don't know what to call her but she's so cute."  
"Patton, slow down." Virgil advised. "I don't know whether I'm totally on board with this, Thomas. Think of all the people that will talk to you just because you have a dog. Without warning."  
"I don't see how widening his social circle won't be beneficial." Logan shrugged. "The more acquaintances he makes, the more knowledge he might acquire. Not that I'm encouraging him to purchase a dog. There are various other ways for him to meet new people."  
"Well, a study showed dog owners were 60% more likely to get to know others in their neighbourhood than those who didn't own a dog. Think, Thomas. The right person for you could be out there right now. The only thing stopping you from meeting might be that you don't have a dog to walk. Are you willing to take that risk? Are you willing to miss out on true love?"  
"Roman does have a point."

"I'd like to know why he is so determined for you to bring a dog home." Virgil pointed at Deceit. This better not be going the direction he felt it was heading. Where had he slipped up?  
"Dogs are easy to care for. Thomas can totally be responsible for one. He can learn to be even more responsible. That is something Logan would want, isn't it?"  
"While it is true I would prefer Thomas to develop his transferrable skills, I don't agree that a dog is easy to care for. Take Sacajawea for example, seeing as you have insisted on removing her from her cage to talk to us. Sacajawea is a hamster. Hamsters require food, water, a clean environment and stimulation such as a wheel. Dogs, on the other hand, require far more physical and mental stimulation. Are you willing to walk it at least twice a day and play with it, even when you are trying to focus on work?"  
"Uh, yeah." Thomas scoffed.  
"Oh, think of how many dogs we can meet on those walks. And their little face when they bring the ball back." Patton choked from excitement.  
"But what if you are desperately attempting to finish a video on time but the dog keeps distracting you with playtime."  
"Then he would play with the dog. He can delay it an hour. His viewers understand." Deceit insisted.

"I don't want to disappoint them. I hate making them wait for a new video. They're always so excited, especially when I talk to you guys. Roman and Patton made some really convincing points but... I guess Logan is right. As much as I would love to own a dog right now, I don't think it would fit well into my lifestyle. I'm not even sure where I'd leave it when I go to VidCon. But I'm getting a dog one day."  
"I know you will." Logan accepted.  
"I don't think Roman made any points." Virgil was really glaring now.

Brilliant. Within a minute, Deceit was rid of his disguise. That's it, next time he'd keep Virgil away too. Next time, he would be successful.

And to think, all this effort just to end up stuck a debate about dogs. Typical.


End file.
